A. Field
The invention relates to a fabric support for a weaving machine.
B. Related Art
Weaving machines are known in which an elongate fabric support is fitted to the frame of the weaving machine. It is known, depending on the width of the fabric to be woven, to provide a fabric support of the appropriate length to the frame of the weaving machine. A fabric support of this type has the drawback that it is essentially only suitable to be used for weaving a fabric of a specific width and that usually the entire fabric support has to be replaced by a fabric support of a different length in order to weave a fabric of another width. In addition, it may be necessary to arrange certain modules within range of the fabric support in order to weave certain fabrics on a weaving machine. This may also require the replacement of the fabric support by a fabric support of a different length or of a different shape or the removal of the fabric support. Examples of such modules which may be mentioned are a weft monitor, a selvedge tuck-in device, a stretching blower, weft scissors or yet another module which can be fitted.
It is an object of the invention to provide a fabric support which can be adjusted to the width of the fabric to be woven in a simple manner and which can be adjusted according to the required modules for weaving a certain fabric in a simple manner.